Konoha Noticias
by fatimataichou
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes de Naruto hicieran un noticiero? ¿Y si Naruto y Sakura fueran los conductores? ¿Y si Jiraiya fuera la nueva sensación del regaeton? ¿Y si Itachi es el meteorólogo? ¡Cualquier cosa puede pasar en ese noticiero!


N/A: ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes de Naruto hicieran un noticiero? ¿Y si Naruto y Sakura fueran los conductores? ¿Y si Jiraiya fuera la nueva sensación del regaeton? ¿Y si Itachi fuera el que da el clima? ¡Cualquier cosa pueda pasar en este programa! Sigan leyendo y no se van a arrepentir. . .

Konoha noticias

-¡Cinco minutos!- gritó una voz que se escucha en todo el estudio dándoles a entender a todos los ninjas que debían empezar con el noticiero de la mañana.

-¡Naruto, Sakura!- los llamó un chico con la cara de cansancio y aburrimiento más grande de todo el estudio.

-¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru?- le preguntó el rubio que en ese momento no usaba su conocido buzo negro y naranja, sino un traje azul con corbata que le hacía juego.

-Tenemos un problema. Kakashi aún no ha llegado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- saltó la pelirosa que estaba igual de elegante que su compañero usando un vestido rojo. -¡¿Pero qué nadie entiende lo importante que es hacer este programa?! ¡No podemos empezar si no están todos!

-Tranquilízate, Sakura. No es tan grave como parece. Si no está aquí en tres minutos le diremos a Neji que se ocupe de lo de Kakashi y listo.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?- los saludó el retrasado jounin con su ojito feliz.

-¡Kakashi sensei!

-¿Sensei, por qué llega tan tarde?- le preguntó la chica que estaba apunto de darle un ataque.

-Oh si, lo que pasó fue que venía caminando para acá cuando vi un gatito atrapado en un árbol y como buen ninja que soy no podía dejarlo ahí atorado. Entonces subí a una rama y lo bajé.

-¿Y eso te llevó tanto tiempo?

-Sakura, te seguiría contando mi emocionante y agitada mañana pero tenemos que hacer un noticiero. ¡Así que empecemos gente! ¡Vamos! ¡Ánimo Konoha!- comenzó a decir Kakashi moviendo los brazos para apurar a todos.

-Llega en el último minuto y ahora nos apura a todos. ¡Qué problemático que es hacer un programa de televisión!- y diciendo esto, Shikamaru se fue a "trabajar" junto con los demás aunque más de uno sabía que estaba buscando un buen lugar para dormir.

-¡Un minuto!

-Oe, Sakura chan- la llamó Naruto que se estaba sentando a su lado para comenzar con el programa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo un noticiero?

-¿Qué quieres decir con por qué? Para que la gente esté informada, claro.

-Si, pero. . .

-Después te explico, Naruto. Ahora tenemos que presentar las noticias.

-Esta bien. . .

De repente se escuchó una música nada fuera de lo normal en todo el estudio. La verdad es que la melodía era bastante mala pero era lo único que habían encontrado para dar comienzo al noticiero.

-Buenos días a todos. Transmitiendo directamente desde Konoha. Yo soy Haruno Sakura.

-¡Y yo; Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!

-Y este es el noticiero número uno del país del fuego.

-Bueno, nuestra primera noticia es. . . – dice Naruto leyendo rápidamente la hoja de papel que tenía en su escritorio. Pero al darse cuenta de que se trataba, buscó a Shikamaru con la vista para explicarle que no podía decir lo que estaba escrito allí.

-¿Naruto, puedo decirla yo?

-No, no creo que quieras hacerlo. . .

-Anda Naruto, dame ese papel.

-No Sakura chan, es una noticia muy mala de todos modos. Mejor pasamos a la próxima.

-¡Claro que no, Naruto! ¡Dame esa hoja!- y diciendo esto le arrebató la noticia de las manos y comenzó a leerla en voz alta mientras el Uzumaki se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos.- Como iba diciendo mi compañero, nuestra primera noticia es. . . El club Anti-Sakura superó por completo al Anti-Sasuke. . . ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Hay un club anti-Sakura?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios. . .?!

-Tranquilízate, Sakura-chan.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Acabo de descubrir que hay tantas personas que me odian como para formar un club y que superó al club Anti-Sasuke! ¡Esto es imposible!

-Esperen un momento.- dijo Naruto sin prestarle atención a la pelirosa y acomodándose el audífono en la oreja para escuchar mejor.- Me están diciendo que tenemos a Ino en la calle preguntándole a la gente sobre este tema. ¿Ino, me escuchas?

Enseguida la pantalla del televisor se dividió en dos, a la derecha apareció Naruto con un cartel debajo que decía "Estudio" y a la izquierda; una chica rubia con el cabello lacio y largo tapándole la mitad del rostro. Estaba usando en saco violeta y tenía un cartel con la palabra "Móvil".

-Fuerte y claro, Naruto. El que haya más anti-Sakura que anti-Sasuke ya es un hecho y tengo aquí mismo a alguien que puede explicar el porque. – Ino llamó con las manos a una chica con una remera con la cara de la pelirosa tachada, para que se acercara. –Tengo entendido que eres una miembro del club Anti-Sakura. ¿Es verdad?

-Si, obvio. Odio a Sakura a morir. ¡Y fuerza Naruto! ¡TE QUEREMOS NARUTO! –gritó la chica quitándole a la Yamanaka el micrófono.

-Jeje. Muchas gracias.- le dijo el Uzumaki algo sonrojado.

-¿Por qué no me querés a mi? ¿Qué tenés en mi contra? ¿Qué te hice?- le preguntó Sakura tomando el control de la pantalla y dejando al rubio a un lado.

-¡Para empezar siempre molestas a Naruto y lo tratas como si fuera una basura!

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eso no es cierto, Naruto! ¿Verdad? Yo no soy mala con vos. . . ¿No? Decíle, Naruto.

-Bueno. . . Sakura chan. . . la verdad es que. . .

-¡Viste, Sakura! ¡Hasta Naruto lo dice!

-¡Él no dijo nada, mocosa malcriada!

-¡Aparte siempre rompes las bolas con Sasuke! "Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun"- la imitó.- ¡Él no te quiere! ¡Nadie te quiere! ¡MORÍTE SAKURA!

-¡No le digas esas cosas a Sakura! Ella es mi amiga. . . ¡Y devolvéme el micrófono!

Diciendo esto, Ino por fin logró recuperar el susodicho objeto y mientras Naruto intentaba calmar a la Haruno, la rubia hizo el intento de continuar con el reportaje.

-Bueno, volviendo a mis preguntas. . .

-¡Además sos la más débil de todas las kunoichis! ¡Ni siquiera sabes hacer un puto jutsu! ¡Si no fuera por Tsunade estarías en la calle y lo sabes!

-¡Ya cállate, niña o no te entrevisto más!

-OK, me callo.

-Volviendo al reportaje una vez más. . . ¿Por qué crees que hay más anti-Sakura que anti-Sasuke?

-Ah, eso es obvio, porque Sasuke por lo menos es lindo. ¿Viste los ojos que tiene? Cuando te mira ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Es hermoso! ¡SASUKE TE AMO!- le volvió a robar el micrófono a Ino y se acercó a la cámara.- ¡Sasuke, si me estas viendo please veníte para acá! ¡No me importa que seas un ninja renegado! ¡YO TE AMO SASUKE!

-¡Devuélveme el micrófono de una vez!

Gracias a alguien con cerebro en el estudio, se terminó la conexión con la Yamanaka y en la pantalla sólo se viá a un Sakura cabizbaja y a un Naruto que no sabía como cambiarle la cara a su amiga.

-Me dijo que era mala con los demás. . .que Sasuke-kun nunca iba a ser para mí. . . que de no ser por Tsunade-sama estaría perdida. . . que era fea. . .

-Pero. . .Sakura chan. Ella no sabe nada. . .

-Pero es cierto. . .todo lo que dijo es cierto. . . ¿Siempre soy mala con vos, Naruto?

-Etto. . . mejor pasamos a otra noticia. . . A ver. . . – dijo revolviendo unos papeles esparciéndolos por todo el escritorio hasta que finalmente tomó uno y lo leyó para sí mismo pero encontró algo que no entendía. Entonces se lo acercó a Sakura para que se lo explicara.- ¿Sakura chan, qué significa "sasunaru"?

Ante esa pregunta, la pelirosa logró salir del shock y miró sorprendida primero el papel y luego a su amigo.

-¿No sabes lo que es el sasunaru, Naruto?

-No, no tengo idea. ¿Qué es?

-Bueno. . El sasunaru es. . ¿Cómo te lo puedo explicar?

-Acabo de encontrar unas imágenes del sasunaru en Internet. ¿Las pongo para que salgan en la pantalla?- le gritó Konohamaru desde algún lugar del estudio.

-¡NO KONOHAMARU! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡NOOOOOOO!

A pesar de la buena intención de Sakura, el genin ya lo había hecho. En cuestión de segundos la pantalla se oscureció y poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer unas imágenes de Sasuke y Naruto desnudos y haciendo. . .bueno, ustedes se lo pueden imaginar. A la tercera imagen, Konohamaru se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho e intentó detener la reproducción pero por desgracia del rubio, el genin tardó unos buenos dos minutos y medio en arreglar el problema. Pero ya era tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Nuevamente aparecieron Naruto y Sakura sentados frente al escritorio del estudio pero con una pequeña diferencia a antes del error de Konohamaru. . . El Uzumaki estaba completamente en shock, ni siquiera podía parpadear. Y por su parte, la pelirosa lo miraba con una mezcla de comprensión y lástima. El silencio reinaba en el canal hasta que. . .

-¡ESO ES UNA MENTIRA! ¡SASUKE Y YO NUNCA HICIMOS NADA DE ESO! ¡NOSOTROS SÓLO SOMOS AMIGOS! ¡ESO ES PHOTOSHOP Y FAN ART! ¡ÉSE DE AHÍ NO ERA YO! ¡YO NO SOY GAY! ¡A MI ME GUSTA SAKURA CHAN! ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL MALDÍTO QUE HIZO ESAS IMÁGENES?! ¡KONOHAMARU, TE VOY A MATAAAAAAR!

Entonces Naruto saltó por en sima del escritorio y corrió por todos los pasillos, rincones y cuartos del estudio buscando al condenado alumno de Ebisu. Finalmente consiguió hallarlo escondido y temblando en dentro de un armario pero en cuanto iba a descargar toda su ira sobre el morocho, Kakashi lo detuvo. Él separó al rubio del asustado estudiante de la academia intentando calmarlo, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Mientras tanto la Haruno buscaba una noticia por absurda que fuera para poder seguir con el noticiero. Y disimulando un poco la huída de su compañero, tomó una hoja del piso y comenzó a leerla.

-En otras noticias, Jiraiya-sama ha decidido dejar las novelas eróticas por un tiempo e intentar algo nuevo. Aunque al principio no fue muy bien aceptado por todos sus fans, en poco tiempo llegó al puesto número uno del Top Ten de las canciones más escuchadas en todo el país del fuego. Así es, este sanin ha dado un nuevo giro a su vida, alejado de sus novelas pornográficas y componiendo y cantando sus propias canciones. Y aquí, en Konoha Noticias, tenemos su primer video musical. ¡Vamos a verlo!

Una vez más Sakura desapareció de la pantalla y en su lugar se pudo ver en una playa paradisíaca a un Jiraiya vestido de una forma muy llamativa y colorida y aparentando ser unos años más joven. En seguida aparecieron unas cuantas chicas jóvenes en bikini mostrando sus hermosas figuras iluminadas por unos lasers que salieron de quien sabe donde. Poco a poco se comenzó a escuchar una música de fondo que se volvía más y más fuerte con forme pasaban los segundos. Fue entonces cuando Jiraiya comenzó a cantar a la vez que otros ninjas "desconocidos" lo ayudaban con los coros.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
let's go (let's go)  
Right about now(what`s up)  
we need all the ladies to hit the dance floor(dominicanas). if you got a big o'l booty (todas la cubana) and you like to shake that mutha.. (mexicana)  
lets go  
pitbull, lil john  
let's go (boriqua)  
Esa jefita esta enterita y tiene tremendo culo.  
esta tan linda, esta tan rica y tiene tremendo culo. que linda chiquita pero que importa si tiene tremendo culo  
hazme el favor y menéate chica, tienes tremendo culo.  
Pull up to the club, walk in then i  
pull up to the bar gets drink then i  
pull up to a broad let her know what it is, how it is, why it is, what it is  
i aint got time for no games  
hoping mami that you feel the same  
i got what you need to feel the pain, here`s my number, call me when you up for an even exchange  
feel me, let me see you do that dirty dance, dirty dance mami  
feel me. let me see you touch your toes or shake that thang and talk with you ass  
feel me all my chicos, all my jamaicans all my blacks, all my haitians  
feel me cuz they know I`m gonna run till they kill me  
culo  
Esa jefita esta enterita y tiene tremendo culo.  
esta tan linda, esta tan rica y tiene tremendo culo. que linda chiquita pero que importa si tiene tremendo culo  
has me el favor y meneate chica, tienes tremendo culo.  
Mami got her ass n thighs like trina n j-lo.. multiplied  
she's off the chain.. off the glass.. off the flip with a couple mo drinks  
I'll be off to hit mine  
I'll be wearing her out and when I'm finished paramedics gone carry her out. mine  
the night is young and if its shaved I'll give you some of this mighty tounge, hey!  
be easy go ahead please me talk to me sleazy baby  
i want a freak, a monster in bed, last thing i need is a lady  
Esa jefita esta enterita y tiene tremendo culo.  
esta tan linda, esta tan rica y tiene tremendo culo. que linda chiquita pero que importa si tiene tremendo culo  
has me el favor y meneate chica, tienes tremendo culo. x2  
Culo  
Hey (hey)  
hey (hey)  
hey (hey)  
shake tha a x4

De repente el video se cortó y volvieron a aparecer Sakura y Naruto. Este último estaba atado completamente a su silla.

-¡Esa canción menosprecia a las mujeres y nos hace ver como si solamente fuéramos unos juguetes sexuales que sirven para complacer a los hombres! ¡Debí haber sabido que ese hombre nunca cambiaría!

-¡Creo que hasta vi a Ebisu sensei y a Kakashi sensei bailando y cantando los coros.

-¡No puedo creer que esta sea la canción más escuchada del país del fuego! Como sea, mejor pasamos a otra noticia. ¿Naruto, quieres decirla tú?

-Yo lo haría Sakura-chan, pero estoy con las manos y los pies atados a la silla y no puedo agarrar las hojas. Pero si quieres. . . podrías sostener una mientras yo la leo.

-Entonces la leo yo.- dijo cortante mientras agarraba una hoja de papel al azar y la leía en voz alta.- Parece ser que Sakon quiere separarse de su hermano y está frente al hospital en estos momentos quejándose de que los médicos se niegan a llevar a cabo la riesgosa operación.

-¿Pero Kankurou no lo había acecinado hace tres años?

-Yo creía que si pero parece ser que está vivo. Tenemos a Shino en el hospital y está hablando con Sakon en estos momentos. ¿Shino, estas ahí?

Otra vez la pantalla se dividió en dos dejando ver tanto a Sakura en el estudio del canal como al Aburame en la calle. Éste vestía un traje negro y unos grandes anteojos oscuros que ocultaban por completo sus ojos. A su lado se encontraba el ninja del sonido con un altavoz en su mano.

-Sakura, estoy frente al hospital de Konoha y junto a mí esta Sakon. ¿Sakon, con que fin te encuentras en este lugar?

-Me quiero separar de mi hermano y los cirujanos de este hospital no me quieren operar.

-Pero. . .creíamos que estabas muy unido a tu hermano.

-Claro que somos muy unidos. ¡Compartimos el mismo cuerpo desde que nacimos!

-¿Y por qué quieres separarte de él tan repentinamente?

-¡Porque no lo soporto más! ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente tener una cabeza colgando en tu espalda y que te habla? ¡Nunca me deja sólo!

-¡Oe, más respeto a tu nii san!- saltó la segunda cabeza de Sakon.

-¿Ves? De esto estoy hablando. ¡Me sigue a todos lados!

-¡¿Cómo no te voy a seguir si estamos pegados y vos sos el que mueve el cuerpo!

-¡¿Ahora es mi culpa?!

-Díganme. . . ¿Conocen la razón por la cual los cirujanos se niegan a operarlos?- preguntó el fanático de los insectos intentando recuperar un poco de protagonismo.

-Eso es porque la operación es muy peligrosa y mi nii san podría morirse en el proceso. ¿Pero a quién le importa la vida de éste? Su único familiar soy yo y a mi no me importa.

-¡Qué malo eres! ¡Yo soy tu nii san, maldición!

-¡Oe, Sakon!- lo llamó Naruto desde el estudio, pasando por alto a Shino como solían hacer siempre.- Todos aquí queremos saber como es que no estás muerto. ¿Kankurou no te había matado con sus marionetas?

-Ah, eso. La verdad es que es algo muy simple. Las marionetas de Kankurou si me atraparon pero no me atravesó ninguna de sus espadas.

-Pero Kiba me contó que vio como salía sangre de la marioneta.

-Si, vieron la sangre pero no mi cuerpo. Lo que ocurrió es que. . ¿Conocen a Harry Houdini?

-Si, era un mago escapista. ¿No?

-Si.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver en esto?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo era un gran fan suyo. . .

-Y lo imitaste y escapaste de la marioneta hacia otro lugar como lo hacía él.- terminó su hermano.- ¡Hacéla corta la historia, Sakon!

-¿Ven? A esto me refiero. ¡Siempre me interrumpís! ¡Te tengo que llevar conmigo a todos lados!- ya harto del asunto acercó el altavoz a su boca y comenzó a gritarle al hospital.- ¡Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que he sufrido todos estos años! ¡Ni siquiera puedo ir solo al baño! ¡Les pagaré lo que quieran pero por favor opérenme! ¡Y se los estoy pidiendo por favor y yo nunca hago eso!

-¡Nos acaba de llegar una noticia de último momento!- anunció Sakura interrumpiendo completamente el reportaje del Aburame y cortándolo sin siquiera despedirse.- Me están diciendo que un escuadrón de Anbus arrestaron recientemente a un grupo de contrabandistas de armas ilegales.

-No puedo creerlo. . . – dijo asombrado Naruto.

-Si, es increíble que haya gente así en el mundo.

-No no, digo que es impresionante que los Anbus por fin atraparan a alguien. No hicieron nada cuando Itachi asesinó a todo su clan, no pudieron parar a Orochimaru cuando invadió Konoha, en la pelea contra Gaara no nos ayudaron, en el rescate de Sasuke no dieron la cara, cuando a Gaara lo secuestraron Akatsuki ellos no movieron un dedo, ningún Anbu nos apoyó en la guarida de Orochimaru, no vi un solo Anbu cuando luchamos contra Kakuzu y Hidan.- enumeró contando con los dedos.- ¿Quieres que siga?

-Mejor vamos con Ten Ten que está en el lugar de los hechos. ¿No es así, Ten Ten?

La pantalla se dividió en dos de la misma forma que antes. A la derecha apareció la kunoichi con su clásico peinado y un saco blanco con bordados en rojo y una minifalda que le combinaba perfectamente. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el interior de una casa pero que sólo tenía un sillón y una heladera dentro.

-Aquí estoy, Sakura. Esto es a simple vista una casa común y corriente pero un escuadrón Anbu asegura haber encontrado armas ilegales en el otro cuarto- mientras decía esto se dirigía a ese lugar. En la habitación había una cama en el centro, un par de remeras y pantalones tirados, algunos Anbus distribuidos y al menos doscientas armas esparcidas por el suelo. Había desde pequeñas shurikens hasta espadas tan grandes como una persona.

-Como pueden ver, aquí hay una cantidad inmensa de armas ilegales contrabandeadas y ahora mismo voy a entrevistar a uno de los Anbus que descubrieron al ninja responsable de todo esto.- rápidamente se acercó al shinobi con máscara que tenía más cerca.- Disculpe. ¿Podemos hacerle unas preguntas?

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo demonios entraste a este lugar?! Esto es un asunto muy delicado y sólo los Anbus tenemos permitido estar aquí. ¡Saquen a esta chica inmediatamente!- hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole a uno de sus compañeros que se lleven.

-Pero. . . ¡Espere! ¡Es para Konoha Noticias!- se apresuró a decir la kunoichi.

-¿El nuevo noticiero de Konoha? ¿Dónde trabaja Kakashi ahora?

-Bueno. . . está en el estudio con los demás pero. . .que si trabaja. . .

-Esto lo cambia todo.- hizo otro gesto con la mano para que su compañero volviese a lo suyo.- Haré cualquier cosa por un viejo compañero. Por cierto. . .¿Podrías decirle que queremos que vuelva con nosotros? Es que lo extrañamos. . .y las misiones no son divertidas sin él. . . y además. . .

-Si si si, le prometo que después le digo. ¿Pero podemos empezar con mis preguntas?

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Para empezar. ¿Nos puede decir quién tenía todas estas cosas escondidas?

-Bueno. . .la verdad es que no sabemos quien es.

-¿Cómo qué no?

-No. Lo único que descubrimos fueron las cosas robadas.

-¿Era mucho pedir que por primera vez atraparan a alguien?

-¡No es nuestra culpa! Kakashi era el mejor de todos pero se fue. ¡Y por eso queremos que vuelva!

-Creo que mejor pasamos a otra pregunta. . . ¿Podría decirnos que tipo de armas hay aquí?

-Se tratan de armas ilegales que fueron prohibidas por ser demasiado peligrosas. Por ejemplo. . . –tomó del piso una especie de colmillo pequeño de elefante con forma de espiral.- Esto se llama "Marfil 5.0". Y eso es porque está hecho de ese material, el cual lo hace un arma muy resistente y. . .

-¡Y libera un gas venenoso capaz de matar a una persona en cinco minutos!- exclamó emocionada Ten Ten.- ¿Puedo sostenerlo?

-No veo porque no.

El Anbu le entregó el susodicho objeto, la chica lo examinó muy detenidamente pero antes de devolverlo al enmascarado, le preguntó sobre unas flechas de un color extraño que estaban un poco más lejos. Mientras éste se daba vuelta para buscarlo y aprovechando que los demás Anbus no le prestaban atención, escondió entre sus ropas la peligrosa arma. Ella intentó ser lo más discreta posible pero algunos en el estudio la habían visto.

-Estas flechas son las temidas "Luces del Paraíso".

-¿En serio son estas? No puedo creerlo.- decía asombrada contemplando las flechas que pronto tocaron sus manos.

-¿Las conoces?

-Sólo escuché rumores acerca de unas flechas que absorbían por completo el chacra del arquero dejándolo completamente seco.

-Si, por eso las prohibieron.

-Pero cuando una de esas flechas hacia contacto con una persona, explotaba todo el chacra que había sido absorbido. Decían que la explosión era tan grande que podía destruir una aldea completa. Y se las llamaban Luces del Paraíso porque cuenta la leyenda que las personas que son acecinadas por estas flechas solo lograban ver un haz de luz antes de morir y llegar al paraíso.

-Sabes mucho de este tipo de armas. Primero el "Marfil 5.0" y ahora las "Luces del Paraíso". . .

-Si, que curioso. ¿No? Bueno Naruto, Sakura, eso fue todo por ahora.- comenzó a decir la morena a la vez que ocultaba entre sus ropas otra vez la extraña arma sin que los despistados Anbus lo motaran.- Yo me voy a quedar un poco más en este lugar en caso de que descubran quien es el responsable de poseer todas estas armas ilegales. Adelante estudio.

Ten Ten desapareció de la pantalla y en su lugar se encontraban el Uzumaki y la Haruno sentados frente a un amplio escritorio con cientos de papeles tirados por todos lados.

-Oye, Lee. ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Ten Ten y traerla de vuelta antes de que robe otra cosa?- le susurró con disimulo al cejas encrespadas.

-¡Por ti, Sakura-chan, iría hasta el fin del mundo!- le respondió éste a los gritos.

-¡Ya entendí!- exclamó Naruto, nuevamente libre, golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

-¡Ya entendí porque los ninjas renegados escapan tan fácilmente de Konoha y nadie los detiene!

-¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué?

-Porque los Uchiha eran la policía y como Itachi acecinó a todo el clan, ya no hay más policías.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta de eso?

-Bueno tenemos que seguir con el noticiero, así que mejor pasamos a la próxima noticia que es. . .

-¡Espera, Naruto!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?

Antes de eso tenemos que dar el aviso del tiempo.

-Ah, si. ¿Quién es el que da el clima?

-Bueno, ése es Uchiha Itachi.

-¡¿QUIÉN?!

-Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.- repitió con naturalidad.

-¡Pero él es un Akatsuki! ¡¿Por qué lo contrataron a él?! ¡¿Dónde está, Sakura-chan?! ¡¿Dónde?!- gritaba el rubio mientras, parado sobre el escritorio, miraba en todas direcciones en busca del poseedor del mangekyou.

-Él no está aquí, Naruto. No seas tonto.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces cómo va a decir el tiempo?

-Supongo que tendré que explicártelo todo. ¿No?- al ver que su compañero asentía con la cabeza, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.- Cuando Itachi se hizo Anbu no ganaba suficiente dinero, así que buscó un segundo trabajo de medio tiempo.

-¿Itachi trabajaba de medio tiempo como meteorólogo?

-Si, Tsunade-sama me lo mencionó una vez. Y también me dijo que después de que masacró a todo su clan y se unió a Akatsuki, no quiso renunciar a ser meteorólogo y desde entonces ha estado mandando videos en los que él hace su trabajo casi a diario.

-¿Esto es en serio? ¿Tenemos un video de Uchiha Itachi diciendo el clima?

-¡Ya te dije que si! No me hagas repetir las cosas. ¿Shikamaru, puedes poner el video, por favor?

-Este. . . Sakura, Shikamaru se quedó dormido.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Pero cómo es que. . .?!

-Ha estado durmiendo en el rincón desde que empezó el programa.

-¡¿Y por qué nadie lo despertó?! En fin, tendrás que encargarte tú, Choji.- concluyó la pelirosa intentando calmarse un poco.

El Akimichi corrió por todo el estudio lo más rápido que pudo, lo cual no era mucho, buscando el video del Uchiha. Finalmente y con un poco de ayuda, dio con la cinta al cabo de unos minutos. Luego de ponerla en la video casetera, Naruto y Sakura salieron de escena y en su lugar apareció un sujeto alto, con el cabello lacio y negro, usando el uniforme de Akatsuki y detrás de él estaba colgado un mapa de gran tamaño en lo que parecía ser la pared de una cueva.

-Buenos días país del fuego. Yo soy Uchiha Itachi diciendo el clima, como siempre.- se acercó al gigantesco mapa con una rama en la mano.- Como pueden ver aquí- señalaba con la rama unas flechas dibujadas en el mapa y unas nubes hechas de papel allí pegadas.-, parece ser que una gran tormenta se está acercando. Entonces mi consejo es tener un paraguas a mano. En cuanto a la temperatura, va a estar cálido hasta que caiga la lluvia. Luego la temperatura bajará debido al alto porcentaje de humedad en la atmósfera y la sensación térmica descenderá unos cinco grados. Este fue el informe del clima para Konoha Noticias. Adiós.

Al finalizar el breve mensaje, aparecen las clásicas rayas blancas y negras ocupando toda la pantalla dado por terminado el aviso del clima. Sin embargo, inesperadamente esas mismas líneas son remplazadas rápidamente por un adolescente pelirrojo que vestía un atuendo negro con nubes rojas.

-Si están viendo este video significa que estoy muerto.- decía mirando directamente a la cámara. Este video lo estoy grabando exactamente dos años después de haber acecinado al tercer Kazekage y aquí mismo voy a decir el motivo por el cual lo hice.- hizo una pausa silenciosa.- Cuando era niño mis padres siempre estaban en alguna misión y por eso me quedaba solo durante días enteros en mi casa. Yo no tenía amigos y mi abuela Chiyo dormía casi todo el tiempo por lo que me sentía realmente solo. Pero había algo que me alegraba, que me hacía feliz y me ayudaba a seguir adelante.- se permaneció en silencio por unos instantes.- Los Muppets.- hizo otra pausa.- Lo único que evitaba que me consumiera la soledad era mirar Los Muppets por la televisión. Podía pasar horas y horas viendo a la rana René. ¡Eso era lo único que pedía y ese maldito canceló la serie! Hablé con el decenas de veces pidiéndole que pusiera Los Muppets al aire de nuevo pero él se negó una y otra vez. Y sigo sin entender que problema tenía el tercer Kazekage con esos títeres tan divertidos. Él destruyó mi vida, ya no tenía razón alguna para vivir. ¡Yo quería venganza! ¡Por su culpa me sentía aún más solo que antes y cuando mis padres murieron fue la gota que rebalsó el baso! ¡Lo aceciné! ¡Acabé con su vida como él acabó con la mía! ¡Lo maté con lo que más odiaba y lo transformé en una marioneta para que siguiera sufriendo aún después de morir! ¡Y lo haría una y mil veces más!

Repentinamente volvieron a aparecer las rayas negras y blancas en la pantalla y luego de que la cinta se detuviera y que Choji quitara el video, nuevamente aparecieron el rubio y la pelirosa con los ojos como platos.

-¡¿ACECINÓ AL TERCER KAZECAGE POR UN PROGRAMA DE TELEVISIÓN!- gritó la Haruno completamente indignada.

-¿Quién era ese, Sakura-chan?- la interrumpió su compañero.

-¿A qué te refieres? Esta claro que era Akasuna no Sasori.

-Pero eso no puede ser verdad, Sakura-chan. Yo recuerdo a Sasori y era grande, gordo, viejo, con la piel oscura, usaba algo que le tapaba la boca, tenía joroba y una cola de escorpión. ¡No se parece en nada al chico que apareció en el video!

-Oh, es cierto, Naruto. Tú no viste la verdadera forma de Sasori.

-¿Qué no vi qué?

-Lo que tú viste era su marioneta, Hiruko. El verdadero Sasori estaba escondido dentro.

-¿En serio? ¿Vivía dentro de su marioneta?

-Y mientras peleábamos descubrí que él mismo se había vuelto una marioneta.

-¿Tan fanático de Los Muppets era?

-Bueno Naruto, mejor pasamos a la próxima noticia. ¿Cuál es?

-Parece ser que un arqueólogo ha encontrado. . . – dijo leyendo la hoja de papel.- el cuerpo de Uchiha Obito. ¿Obito? ¿Quién es Obito?

-¡Obito! ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijiste Obito?- preguntó a los gritos Kakashi corriendo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al Uzumaki.

-¿Kakashi-sensei, sabe quién es Obito?

-Por supuesto, fue mi compañero de equipo cuando era un genin, hasta que. . .

-Murió aplastado por un montón de piedras.- completó la frase Naruto.

-Si. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo dice aquí.- dijo mostrándole la hoja de papel que estaba leyendo.- No entiendo cómo pero los arqueólogos pueden decir cómo murió una persona con tan sólo ver el cuerpo.

-No creo que haya sido muy difícil considerando que lo encontraron debajo de una piedra.- comentó Sakura que se había asomado por el hombro del rubio para leer la noticia.

-¿Saben que significa esto?

Ante la pregunta del Uzumaki, los otros dos guardaron silencio y lo miraron esperando la respuesta.

-Si Obito está muerto, y según este arqueólogo ha estado así por un buen rato. . . ¡Quiere decir que Tobi no es Obito!

-¡Tienes razón, Naruto!

-Y yo que siempre creí que Tobi era Obito.- se lamentó Kakashi. ¿Entonces quién es Tobi?

-No tengo ni idea. Por lo menos sabemos quién no es y no es Uchiha Obito.

-Volviendo a la noticia del arqueólogo, tenemos a uno de nuestros periodistas con él. Así que, hagamos conexión con nuestro móvil.

Después de que Kakashi volviera a "trabajar", la pelirosa permaneció en silencio esperando que se dividiera la pantalla por la mitad al igual que las veces anteriores, pero eso nunca sucedió. Decidió esperar un poco más hasta que. . .

-¿Qué pasa con el móvil? ¿Por qué no hacemos conexión? ¿Holaaaaaaaaa? ¿Hay alguien con el arqueólogo o no?

-Es que. . . Sakura-chan.- comenzó a explicarle Naruto.- El cejas encrespadas iba a hablar con el arqueólogo pero tú lo mandaste a buscar a Ten Ten y todavía no volvió.

-¡¿Y por qué no dijo que tenía que hacer la nota?!

-Porque te quiere demasiado como para no hacer algo que le pidas.

-Ah, es verdad.- reconoció la kunoichi suspirando.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

-Tendremos que pasar a la próxima noticia. Veamos. . .- dijo revolviendo los papeles esparcidos por todo el lugar hasta que tomó uno luego de un tiempo.- Supongo que tendrá que ser ésta.- y se la mostró a Naruto ya resignada.

-No estarás hablando en serio. ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan? Debe haber otra.

-Créeme, ésta es la última.- se lamentó y comenzó a leer.- Debido a que el equipo 7 no ha tenido otro pista del paradero de Uchiha Sasuke, nosotros tenemos mucho tiempo libre. Algunos como Naruto deciden entrenar, otros lanzan su propio programa de televisión.- hizo una pausa para suspirar.- Sai acaba de estrenar el primer episodio de su propio show llamado: "Sai, tu sexólogo".

-¡No puedo creer lo que hace cuando no tiene una misión en mucho tiempo! ¡¿Por qué demonios no aprende algún jutsu nuevo o algo?! ¿Y de todos modos quién va a ver ese programa?

-Según lo que dice aquí, 223 personas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Y eso fue sólo en Konoha.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Además esto fue el primer episodio. Imagínate cuanta gente lo verá la próxima vez ahora que lo promocionamos.

-¡El país del fuego entero va a ver ese programa! ¡Millones de personas van a ver lo que haga Sai al aire! ¿Tienes idea de lo que pueda hacer Sai en televisión? ¡Él sería capaz de cualquier cosa pervertida! ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que le dio una hora al aire por semana?!

-Y más importante aún: ¿Quiénes fueron los 223 que lo vieron la primera vez?

-Espera, Sakura-chan. Me están diciendo algo por el audífono.- dijo el rubio acomodándose el susodicho objeto mientras escuchaba con atención.- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Estás loco, Kiba?! ¡No voy a poner en vivo una parte del programa de Sai! ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No! ¡KIBA NO LO HAGAS!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el Inuzuka ya había puesto el video en la video casetera y al presionar la tecla "Play", Naruto y Sakura desaparecieron de la pantalla y en su lugar estaban las palabras "Sai, tu sexólogo". Al finalizar la melodía que anunciaba el regreso del programa después de los comerciales, aparecieron unas veinte personas que se encontraban sentadas en unas gradas de distintas alturas y en frente de ellos, Sai. Todos los invitados aplaudieron con mucho entusiasmo por un largo rato hasta que finalmente se detuvieron para que el moreno hablara.

-Hola y bienvenidos una vez más a "Sai, tu sexólogo".- saludó el ninja con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba sentado en una elegante silla y a su lado había un amplio escritorio con decenas de objetos eróticos con diversos tamaños y formas.- En este programa hablamos de todas esas cosas que normalmente uno no menciona aunque no entiendo por qué. Durante el primer bloque estuvimos hablando de la masturbación y les mostré algunos de mis juguetes favoritos.- señaló la enorme cantidad de objetos sobre el escritorio.- Pero ahora vamos a hacer las cosas un poco diferentes. Esta vez los voy a escuchar a ustedes y a sus preguntas.- se levantó y comenzó a pasear cerca de la gente. Luego apuntó con el dedo a uno de ellos y éste se puso de pié en el lugar para hablar.

-Yo. . .bueno, la verdad es que. . . me cuesta mucho trabajo decir esto.- tomó aire.- Tengo el pene chico. ¿Es eso realmente malo?

-En mi opinión el tamaño es algo muy importante pero no lo es todo. Por ejemplo tengo un amigo, no voy a decir quien es porque creo que prefiere permanecer anónimo pero les puedo decir que es un chico rubio con cabello corto, mido 1.60, tiene bigotes de zorro, usa un buzo negro y naranja, le gusta el ramen y está en mi mismo equipo. En fin, una vez fuimos a una aguas termales juntos y no les miento cuando les digo que era así.- puso las manos paralelamente dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- se rieron todas las personas en las gradas.

-Si, yo tampoco lo podía creer en ese momento pero es verdad.- continuó diciendo con la misma sonrisa.- Lo que te puedo decir es que el tamaño no lo es todo. Mi amigo tiene el pene más chico del mundo y aún está vivo así que no es algo tan grave como para matarse.

Inmediatamente el video se detuvo y volvieron a aparecer Naruto y Sakura sentados frente al escritorio y con la vergüenza presente en sus rostros, especialmente en el rubio.

-Por lo menos no dijo tu nombre.- le susurró para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Estaba más que claro que era yo, Sakura-chan! ¡KIIIIIBAAAAA!- gritó subiéndose de nuevo al escritorio.

-¡Lo siento, Naruto! ¡No sabía que Sai había dicho eso al aire!- le respondió el dueño de Akamaru desde algún lugar del estudio.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Estoy seguro de que tú fuiste uno de los 223 que vio el programa! ¡¿Dónde estás Kiba?! ¡Dímelo!

Y diciendo esto, corrió por todo el lugar buscando al culpable de su reciente humillación. Los otros ninjas que estaban allí simplemente se apartaban para dejarlo pasar ya que sabían de lo que era capaz el Uzumaki.

-¡Yo no hice nada esta vez!- gritó Konohamaru cuando pasó un Naruto fuera de sí junto a él.

-¡Te voy a matar Kiba! ¡Aunque te escondas te voy a matar! ¡KIIIBAAAAAA!- repetía una y otra vez el rubio.

Al igual que en la ocasión anterior, Kakashi tuvo que intervenir. Con un poco de dificultad y después de unos minutos, el Hatake logró salvar a Kiba de una muerte segura y Naruto terminó nuevamente atado completamente atado a su silla.

-Muy bien Sakura, no creo que pueda soltarse. Continúa con el noticiero.

-Si, gracias Kakashi sensei.

Mientras el ninja copia regresaba a la parte de atrás del estudio, la kunoichi volvía a revisar las hojas desparramadas por todo el escritorio. Sin embargo no encontró nada

-Creo que nos quedamos sin noticias.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Te fijaste bien?

-Si, ya dijimos todas estas noticias. La se Sai era la última.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¿Saludamos y terminamos el programa?

-¿Por qué no hacen lo mismo que Sai?- propuso el Hyuuga acercándose a ellos.

-¿De qué hablas Neji? Esto es un noticiero no un programa erótico.

-No les estoy diciendo que hagan una copia del programa de Sai. Digo que si él tuvo tanto éxito debe ser en parte porque el público participaba.

-¿Dejar que participe la gente? ¿Esa es tu idea?- preguntó la pelirosa.

-Es sólo una idea y creo que no tienen otra opción porque aún tenemos unos veinte minutos de programa.- y diciendo esto dio media vuelta e hizo una dramática salida.

-Supongo que no podemos perder nada en intentarlo. ¿No?

-De acuerdo. Espera un minuto, Sakura-chan.- el rubio se desató nuevamente quien sabe como, tomó un papel de los muchos que había allí y comenzó a escribir una serie de números en él. Cuando terminó mostró la hoja a la cámara.- Contestaremos cualquier pregunta que tengan, sólo llamen a este número.

-¿Ese es el teléfono del estudio?

-No, es de mi celular. ¡Escucha están llamando!

La canción "Fighting dreamers" comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar. Naruto se apresuró a tomar su teléfono móvil y presionando un botón atendió la llamada.

-Espera, Naruto. Mejor ponélo en altavoz.

Él decidió seguir el consejo de su amiga y de ese modo se escuchó una voz gritona y criticona resonando en el estudio.

-¡SAKURA TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡¿Otra vez vos?!- dijo sorprendida la kunoichi al reconocer aquella voz.

-¡Es que me cortaron y todavía hay muchas cosas que te quiero decir!

-Córtala, Naruto.

-Obedeciendo una vez más a la Haruno, el Uzumaki le cortó a la anti-Sakura. Pero no estuvieron ni dos segundos en silencio ya que inmediatamente después de que la chica saliera del aire, volvió a sonar el celular de Naruto.

-Hola Naruto, Hola Sakura. Buenos días a todo Konoha Noticias.- saludó una voz áspera que evidentemente era disfrazada.

-Buenos días.- esta vez fue la pelirosa quien contestó la llamada arrebatándole a su amigo el celular.- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Si, yo quería saber. . . no sé si ustedes sabrán. . .¿En qué. . .? ¿En qué horario se transmite "Sai, tu sexólogo"?

-Créame señor, está mejor sin saberlo.- le respondió Sakura justo antes de cortarle y devolverle enojada el teléfono a su verdadero dueño.- No puedo creer que haya llamado para eso. ¡Este es un noticiero serio! ¿No hay una persona cuerda con una pregunta lógica que quiera comunicarse con nosotros?

Y como si el universo entero estuviese escuchando los deseos de la Haruno, el celular del Uzumaki sonó otra vez. La chica quería contestar porque creía que aquella llamada era de una persona con una pregunta real, interesante y profunda. Sin embargo Naruto saludó antes que ella y tomó el protagonismo que se merecía dentro del programa.

-Hola, Uzumaki Naruto. . .-se escuchó una voz de ultratumba en el estudio.

-¿Gaara? ¿Eres tú, Gaara?

-¡Perfecto! ¡Tenemos al mismísimo Kazekage de la aldea de la arena en el teléfono!- exclamó triunfal la pelirosa.

-¿Estabas viendo nuestro noticiero? Creí que sólo transmitíamos al país del fuego.

-Kankurou quería sintonizar un programa de Konoha y acabamos viendo el tuyo.

-¿Qué programa quería ver Kankurou?- continuó preguntándole el portador del Kyuubi como si en vez de hablar desde un estudio de televisión estuviese en su propia casa.

-No recuerdo el nombre pero me dijo que el presentador era amigo tuyo.

-Ese Kankurou. . .no puedo creer que hasta él. . .

-Oye, Gaara.- retomó la conversación Naruto después de haber sido interrumpido por la Haruno.- ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

-¿Qué es el amor?

- . . .

-Se lo pregunté una vez a mi tío pero no entendí lo que me quiso decir.

-Er. . .Gaara, creo que no soy el indicado para responderte. . .¿Sakura-chan, por qué no lo haces tú?

-Bueno. . . er. . .el amor es. . . ¡Ay no!

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?

-¡Estamos perdiendo la conexión! ¡Ya no lo escucho! ¿Gaara? Lo perdimos.- dijo devolviéndole el teléfono al Uzumaki.

-Sakura-chan, tú le cortaste. ¿No?

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué piensas eso?!

-Es que. . .

-Mejor lo dejamos para después, nos están llamando otra vez.

Efectivamente el celular del rubio volvía a entonar la mismísima melodía de antes. Sakura le arrebató el teléfono a su amigo nuevamente para luego atender ella la llamada.

-Yo soy Haruno Sakura. Estás en vivo en Konoha Noticias. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre no es importante. Lo único que les voy a decir es que tengo en mi poder una bomba que destruirá por completo al país del fuego. ¡En diez minutos!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

-Por si no me escuchaste, pelirosa, deje que la vida de millones de personas acabarán en diez minutos si yo hago explotar mi bomba.

-Oye, niño.- lo interrumpió tranquilamente un despreocupado Kakashi que había tomado posesión del teléfono.- Aún si nos dices eso no tenemos forma de comprobar de que sea cierto. ¿Cómo sabemos que no estás jugando con nosotros?

-Yo les dije la verdad pero si mis palabras no son suficientes pueden usar ese byakugan del que están tan orgullosos y mirar unos 120º noroeste. Aproximadamente a 4000 Km desde donde están se encuentra mi bomba.

Ambos Hyuugas allí presentes no dudaron en utilizar aquella técnica y en la dirección indicada.

-Yo no veo ninguna bomba.

-Na-Naruto kun, lo único que hay allí es un enorme pájaro blanco volando hacia aquí pero. . .

-¿Un pájaro? ¿Podría ser. . .?

-¿Kakashi sensei, cree que se trata del Akatsuki que secuestró a Gaara?- preguntó el rubio.

-Estuviste cerca, Naruto. Y me halaga que me hayas confundido con él pero yo sólo soy su fan.- volvió a hablar la voz.

-Entonces el pájaro que vio Hinata. . .

-¡Es mi bomba! ¡Y les recuerdo que explotará en nueve minutos!

-Esto es una locura. ¿Para que haces todo esto? ¿Para imitar a Deidara? ¿Para que él lo vea?

-¿Para que él lo vea, dices? Eso sería maravilloso. En verdad me gustaría que él me reconociera como su fan número uno y su seguidor pero me temo que eso jamás ocurrirá. ¿Saben por qué? ¡Porque ustedes lo acecinaron!

-¿Nosotros qué?

-¡Por su culpa él ya no podrá hacer su arte!

-¿Arte? ¡Atacaba a la gente con bombas! ¡¿Llamas a eso arte?!- le gritaba Naruto al teléfono.

-Espera un momento.- le habló Sakura al celular arrebatándoselo al Uzumaki.- Nosotros no matamos a Deidara, sólo lo lastimamos un poco.

-¿Hacen un noticiero y no saben que Uchiha Sasuke lo acecinó?

-Sasuke-kun.- susurró la pelirosa abrazando el teléfono móvil contra su pecho.

-¡Oye!- lo llamó Naruto con el celular nuevamente en sus manos.- ¡¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke?! ¡Dímelo!

-Por su puesto que no. Si lo supiera iría a donde está él para matarlo y vengar a Deidara-sama. Pero como no conozco su ubicación me tendré que conformar destruyendo su aldea y con ella el país del fuego entero.

-¡Pero él es un ninja renegado ahora! ¡Deberías atacar a la aldea escondida del sonido! ¡No a nosotros!- gritó Kiba acercándose a ellos.

-¿Creen que no soy conciente de ello? Pero adivinen que. ¡Mi bomba es lo suficientemente poderosa para volar todo el país del fuego destruyendo la aldea del sonido y Konoha! Ya que es su aldea natal pensé que debía acabar con ella también. Además Sasuke puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo pero hay una gran posibilidad de que esté en el país del fuego, por lo que es posible que la explosión lo mate a él también. ¡Lo tengo todo calculado!

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo podemos detener esa bomba?

-De hecho, si responden mi pregunta yo mismo la desactivaré.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Lo harás si repodemos tu pregunta? ¿Así de fácil?- preguntó Sakura una y otra vez mientras se aproximaba al celular.

-Si. Verán, yo soy uno de esos fans que quieren saber cada detalle de la vida de su ídolo. Por consiguiente mi pregunta es. . . ¿Quién es en realidad Tobi?

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron todos a la vez.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber eso? Creí que eras fan de Deidara, no de Tobi.

-Es que él fue su compañero por un tiempo y quiero conocer su verdadera identidad.- respondió con naturalidad.

-Pero nosotros no sabemos eso.

-Pues más les vale que lo averigüen pronto porque en cinco minutos mi bomba llegará a Konoha y hará explotar al país entero. ¡Y podré vengar la muerte de Deidara sama! ¿Entienden mi plan ahora? ¡No importa lo que hagan, de todos modos yo obtendré algo a cambio!

-¡¿Cinco minutos?!- repitieron todos en el estudio.

-Kakashi sensei, ninguno de nosotros tiene la menor idea de quién es Tobi. ¿Qué podemos hacer?- le preguntó Sakura al peliplateado después de poner al fanático de las bombas en espera para que él no los escuchara.

-Este es un problema realmente difícil. . . – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el piso.- ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

-Er. . . creo que sigue durmiendo.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Naruto?- preguntó el Nara caminando hacia ellos con una mirada que daba a entender que había estado durmiendo una larga siesta.- Llevo un rato despierto.

-¿Entonces escuchaste a ese hombre?

-¿Al fan de Deidara? Si, estaba despierto cuando llamó.

-¿Y tienes alguna estrategia que nos ayude?

-Claro.

-¡Shikamaru, eres verdaderamente increíble!- exclamó Sakura.

-Estamos transmitiendo en vivo a todo el país del fuego. ¿No? Eso significa que millones de personas ya conocen nuestro problema. Lo único que nos queda es esperar a que alguno llame al celular de Naruto y que nos diga quién es Tobi.

-¿Y por qué no destruimos la bomba?

-¿En cuatro minutos? Eso es imposible, Naruto. El pájaro está demasiado lejos como para ir hasta allí y destruirla en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Nuestras vidas dependen de que alguien sepa quién es Tobi?- susurró para sí la pelirosa.- No hay forma de que eso suceda. . . Vamos a morir. . . Toda Konoha y el país entero. . .

-Sakura-chan.- dijo en voz baja el Uzumaki.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada fija en el piso y esperando un milagro. Pero ese silencio de cementerio fue rápidamente interrumpido por la canción "Fighting dreamers" del teléfono de Naruto. Los ninjas se abalanzaron hacia el celular como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Hola?- contestó finalmente el rubio.

-Naruto.

Tras escuchar aquella voz retumbar por cada rincón, pasillo y cuarto del estudio, todos los allí presentes retomaron el silencio de hace unos instantes atrás. Aquella era una voz que jamás podrían olvidar. Le pertenecía a alguien que había sido su compañero y hasta su amigo por varios años.

-Sasuke.- respondió el portador del Kyuubi después de unos segundos.

-Sasuke-kun.- susurró Sakura. Ella estaba completamente sorprendida y emocionada por escuchar el sonido de la voz de aquel hombre en el que no dejaba de pensar ni un solo día de su vida.

-Me enteré de tu problema, Naruto.

-¿Nos vas a ayudar? ¿Realmente nos vas a ayudar, Sasuke?

-Si. Les voy a decir quién es Tobi. Pero quiero que sepas que no e estoy ayudando porque aún sienta algo por mi antigua aldea o por cualquiera de ustedes. Lo hago porque no permitiré que un don nadie acabe con Konoha. . . . porque yo. . .voy a ser quien la destruya.

-. . .- el silencio se apoderó de todos los presentes.

-Escucha, Naruto. Esta información me la dio el mismo Tobi después de que acecinara a Itachi. Tobi en realidad es. . .Uchiha Madara.

-¿Uchiha Madara? Eso es imposible, Sasuke.- le dijo Kakashi.- Uchiha Madara murió a manos del primer Hokage. Y aún si estuviera vivo sería demasiado viejo como para haber sido aquel sujeto con máscara que vimos en el bosque.

-Sasuke. . . – lo llamó el rubio.

-Naruto. Sólo dile eso al que te llamó antes y. . .

-¿Con quién hablas, Sasuke?- lo interrumpió una voz de mujer desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Pero qué. . .? ¿Quién está con Sasuke-kun?- dijo atónita Sakura al darse cuenta que el chico de sus sueños estaba en esos momentos con otra.- ¿Sasuke-kun, quién es ella?

-Déjame hablar por teléfono en paz, Karin.

-¿Karin? ¿Ella es. . . tu amiga o. . .? ¿Ella es tu novia, Sasuke-kun?- volvió a hablar la Haruno sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Anda, Sasuke. Dime a quien estas llamando.

-Suigetsu, llevátela de acá.

-¿Suigetsu?- repitió en voz baja el Uzumaki en la misma condición de la pelirosa.- ¿Y ese quién es? No puede ser que. . . ¿Él es tu mejor amigo ahora?

-De acuerdo. Estaremos allí con Juugo.

-¿Jugo? ¿Alguien dijo jugo? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde hay jugo?

-Nadie dijo jugo, Choji.- lo desalentó Shikamaru.

-Naruto. Cuando nos veamos la próxima vez. . . será la última.

Y con esas palabras el Uchiha le cortó a Naruto. Pero a pesar de eso, él aún sostenía el celular en su mano y lo miraba como si de esa manera el usuario del sharingan llamara una vez más. Sin embargo dentro de él, muy dentro de su propio ser sabía que él no lo haría.

-Oigan. ¿Ahora que sabemos quien es Tobi no deberíamos decírselo a. . .? ¿Naruto? ¿Sakura? ¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Kiba al ver a sus dos amigos sentados en cuclillas en el piso, haciendo circulitos en el suelo y rodeados de un aura negra.

-Estaba con otra. . . estaba con otra. . . – repetía la Haruno completamente angustiada.

-Tiene un nuevo mejor amigo. . . me remplazó. . . – decía Naruto con tristeza.

-Esta bien, se lo digo yo.- el Inuzuka tomó el teléfono del rubio y apretó el botón de la línea 1.- ¡Oye! ¿Sigues ahí? No, yo soy Kiba. Escúchame, Tobi es Uchiha Madara. Si, nosotros tampoco lo entendimos pero es verdad. No, no te estoy mintiendo. Nos lo dijo Sasuke y. . . Si, él llamó al noticiero. ¡QUÉ NO SABEMOS DÓNDE ESTÁ, IDIOTA!

Al decir esto, el dueño de Akamaru le cortó al fanático de Deidara y le devolvió el celular a su auténtico dueño. Y viendo que ninguno de los conductores no iban a despedir a la audiencia, decidió hacerlo él mismo.

-Bueno. . .se nos acabó el tiempo por hoy. Esto fue Konoha Noticias transmitiendo para todo el país del fuego desde el estudio de televisión de la aldea de la hoja. Espero que les haya gustado. . .y espero que no nos saquen del aire tan pronto por todos los problemas que tuvimos. . .y que además nos acabamos de enterar que nos quedamos sin meteorólogo. . .

-¡Guaw! ¡Guaw!- lo interrumpió su perro con un papel en la boca.

-¿Qué pasa, Akamaru? ¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó mientras su mascota le entregaba la hoja para que luego éste la leyera.- Ah, si. Tenemos un mensaje de fatimataichou. ¿Y ésta quién es?

-Ella es la autora, Kiba-kun.

-¿En serio? Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, Hinata. Este. . . el mensaje dice: "Hola a todos y gracias por leer mi fic. Éste es el segundo que escribo pero el primero que termino. Les cuento que este one shot se me ocurrió un martes a las dos de la mañana mientras trataba de dormir y lo escribí todo en dos semanas más o menos. Pero no eran dos semanas cualquiera. . . ¡Eran la semana de Navidad y año nuevo! Si, yo escribo hasta en noche buena. En fin, me parece que este one shot (aunque me quedó un poco largo) creo que me quedó muy bien. ¡Esta vez estaba realmente inspirada! Y lo único que les pido es que me dejen sus reviews aún si son críticas malas o amenazas de muerte (claro que prefiero que me manden uno diciendo que les gustó) ¡No tienen idea de lo feliz que me pongo cada vez que me llega un review. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque eso significa que alguien lee lo que escribo! Este. . . ¡Qué empiecen bien el año! Si tienen que rendir materias. . . ¡Suerte! Y esto fue "Konoha Noticias" para Fanfiction, espero que les haya gustado. . . ¡Chau!"

-¡Eso sonó igual que "Nivel X"!- se escuchó decir a Iruka que estaba moviendo unas luces.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Era un programa de televisión de "Magic Kids".

-Ah. ¿Este es el último mensaje, Akamaru?- le dijo a su mascota.

-¡Guaw!

-Entonces añora si nos despedimos. Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka, él es mi perro Akamaru y estas fueron las últimas noticias del país del fuego. Y como dijo fatimataichou. ¡Chau!

Fin


End file.
